A Smile Fit for an Angel
by DemonicTigerlily
Summary: YuanxKratos. Set two years after the game. Kratos has gone to Derris Kharlan, but every year he returns for the five days Derris Kharlan is in orbit to visit his son. On the first trip, Yuan ran into Kratos for a moment. It seemed like nothing at first, b
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Er...whoa. My first fanfiction on this site...ahem. I hope I don't royally mess up. xX Please be supportive, it's been two years since I wrote fanfiction of any sort.

**Warning**: This contains Yaoi/Shonen-ai. Don't know what that means? It means it contains Male on Male content. Still don't understand? Let me make it as clear as I can. This story contains gay men. I hope that was clear enough.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the characters, though I have my dreams.

_Thoughts_  
"Speaking"

Scene change

This is a Kratos x Yuan story, and it will be written in Yuan's point of view. Hope I don't make him too OOC. x.X

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the risk of sounding blunt...it was dark. Terribly dark on this winter night as I sat up in my bed, unable to sleep. The cold bitterness of the wind nipped at my exposed flesh, and I shivered slightly, glaring at the open window.

It must have been around midnight, which meant it had been two years exactly. Two years since Mithos Yggdrasil was defeated. Two years since Kratos had left. Two years since I had cut myself off completely from Lloyd and his group, and even the Renegades, whom were no longer needed.

I had since then settled into a cabin my men had built for me on a secluded little island in Sylvarant, somewhere around Palmacosta. I was glad there was no real need to leave my home any longer, with the exception of purchasing food and other daily needs.

But I have strayed off topic...as I was saying, it has been two years exactly. Which meant Derris Kharlan was coming back into orbit, and I had no doubt that it meant Kratos would be returning for a few days to pay his son a visit as he had last year.

However the previous year, I had seen him for only a moment. I was in Palmacosta picking up supplies, and he was headed there with his son for a Palma Potion. In the small moment, we had exchanged hellos, and how-are-you's.

And then...he smiled. This took me by surprise. A true smile from him is rare. What had I done to earn a smile from him? A _real_ smile? But one thing was certain...the moment he smiled at me, the spell was cast.

I felt like breaking down when I realized, all because of that smile... he really is all I have left. I've lost Botta, Martel, Mithos...everyone but him. It was strange how in that little moment of time, I became so attached to him. So attached to someone I could only see for a moment every year, if even that long. So attached to someone I hadn't really considered a friend.

And all too soon, he and Lloyd had continued on, and I was left alone again. Since I had gotten over Martel, the loneliness hadn't bothered me. But now it positively ate at me again. And what frusterated me even more, was I couldn't seem to figure out why I longed to see him so much.

My gaze fell upon the window again, but no longer because I inwardly wished it would close itself- nay, now I was expecting something. I was expecting a set of shimmering blue wings to appear in the night sky, but I knew they'd not appear. It was more likely the seraph would go straight to Iselia.

However, this did not discourage me. By now, I was determined to see him, and even more importantly, find out why I was driven to do so. I ran my fingers through the blue hair that fell accross my shoulders, and allowed a sigh to pass over my lips.

With a final glare at the window and the moon shining just outside of it, I forced myself out of bed, and headed to bathe. I'd beat Kratos there. That's it. I'd find an excuse to be that far away from home, and then I'd try to discover just...what exactly it was about him.

As I sank into the warm waters of the bath, a smile tugged at my lips, and a new determination burned inside me. As soon as this was done, I'd be on my way. I had five days exactly to figure out what I needed to know, and not a second would be wasted.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: ...well, I'm ashamed. xD I hoped for this to come out far better than it did...sigh Anyhow, please be so kind as to leave comments, suggestions, anything. I even welcome flames, though I don't enjoy them. Next chapter will be up soon. Perhaps even tonight, if I find myself bored.


	2. Burning Cold

ï»¿Author's Note: Well...I've finally got some time to update. And so I shall. And at the end of this chapter, I shall take the time to thank the wonderful reviewers. You guys are awesome. D And oh yes, something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. Some of this story will have been inspired by a great fanfiction I have read titled Testimony. http/ Seriously, you need to go read it.

Disclaimer: I own neither Tales of Symphonia, or the characters. ------------------------------------------------------------

The bitter coldness stabbed at my skin, making annoying little pricks. It hurt, but not in a severely painful way. More the kind of hurt that was just there, annoying the hell out of you.

I trudged through the sands around Triet, knowing I would soon pass one of my bases. I had given up flying once I reached this place, deciding that it would not be wise to attract too much attention. Though something told me that when Kratos arrived, he'd ignore this little factor, and the thought of the uproar that would create caused me to twitch.

A sigh passed my lips as the base came into view. I could not help but wonder if anyone still lived there, keeping the base intact. "It looks to be in good condition..." I observed out loud as my feet carried me closer to the base.

I was now right in front of it, staring at the blue dome shape that I had stayed in for years. My hand reached out to touch the wall, but I instantly drew it away the moment I felt the icy metal. I glared at it for helping the cold nip at me, and slowly made my way around the building, searching for the front gate.

My feet seemed to be possessed, as they carried me on their own to my destination. Within seconds I stood in front of the door, staring at it in an attempt to remember why I had gone there in the first place. My eyes drifted to my feet as I thought, hoping I'd reach a conclusion soon. I didn't have the time to simply be standing here.

I then made the decision to leave, and raised my head again, before letting out a startled scream and jumping back. The door had opened without my knowing, and in it's place now stood one of the minor Renegades. "Don't do that!" I snapped. "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry Lord Yuan, my apologies!" He immediately responded with a small bow. "It was not my intention to frighten you. You were just standing out here, so I thought perhaps you wanted to gain entrance..." He mumbled, trailing off.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Who had introduced this man to the team? Whoever it was, I'd need to speak to them about who they assign which jobs. "I suppose I'll come in for a moment." I responded. In all honesty, I only hoped I had left a set of gloves here, or perhaps a warmer cloak.

Now I know what you're thinking: why would one need these things in a desert? Triet is actually very odd in that matter. While it's scorching hot in the day, at night it's cold enough to burn. It's quite amusing to watch the steam shoot off the cold metal as the sun rises and brings the heat with it.

As he opened his mouth to speak once more, I said in an authoritative tone, "I haven't the time to talk. I simply need to check something, and then I must be on my way." And with that, I stalked inside, ignoring the calls of the Renegades as I passed.

My room, or office if you'd rather call it that, is not too luxurious. It's not any better than that of some of the higher renegades. If you were to enter it, you would first see a wooden coat rack to the left by the doorframe. Further along the left wall is a large window, bigger than myself, with a window seat. opposite of that is my four-poster bed, in case I must stay at the base for the night. Straight ahead, against the wall opposite myself, is my desk and the comfortable chair that accompanies it. And directly to the right of that is exactly what I was looking for; my wardrobe.

I immediately ran up to it, eager to get into warmer clothing. I unlatched the lock and threw the doors open, and examined the several article of clothing I had in there. I finally decided upon a wool cloak to go with my current outfit.

Closing the wardrobe doors, I then made my way to the desk and crouched in front of it. I pulled the top drawer open, and began digging through it. "Pen...pen...pen...blade-...what's that doing in there?" I murmured as I inspected its contents.

Feeling unsatisfied, I moved on to the next drawer. "Paperwork...more paperwork...letters...aha!" There, underneath all of my old papers, lay a pair of black leather gloves. They were stacked neatly on top of each other, and looked ready for used.

I pulled them out, and slipped them onto my cold hands, letting out a sigh of relief at the warmth. I scanned the room once more for anything else I may need, but found nothing. Tossing my old cloak onto the coat rack, I picked up the new one from my bed and threw it over my shoulders.

"Back on the road..." I grumbled, looking around the room one more before taking my leave. As I walked down the halls of the base, many of the renegades I had become well aquainted with waved, and I waved back to them, a fake smile plastered on my face.

Now I believe some of you will remember that I said I was lonely. You may be confused now, correct? How could I be lonely with all these renegades? Simple. They aren't close to me. Acquaintances, that's all they are. They really don't have a need to be here anymore. But then again, I suppose there may not be anywhere for those that remain to go.

I grinned triumphantly as I stepped back out into the sands of Triet, feeling quite accomplished. I had defeated the cold. With a swish of my cloak, I took off, the destination of Iselia in mind.

I continued forward for another hour or so until I reached the point where the sand shifted into grass. A smile took over my lips as I made a note that I was one step closer to my goal. But then I realized, I had not yet come up with an excuse for my being there.

After a few minutes of thinking, I came up with an excuse that I thought was reasonable enough and began walking again. I had only gotten a few steps, however, before I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Crap, I could have taken a Rheiard!"

-  
HAHA RAINE'S THEME IS PLAYING. Anyhow, NOW FOR YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS.

To A person: I know where you live, my friend. oO

Satanic Mechanic: Congratulations, you made my day. xDDD My first serious review, the actual first being from a friend of mine. I'm so glad you're supporting me with this. I'm trying my best, because yes, there simply is not enough YuanxKratos out there, is there? And hopefully the chapters will not dwindle down to that size again.

Katandshadow: I had to add this. You are one of my favorite authors on this site, and getting a review from you was an honor. So a hundred hugs right back at you. D I hope you enjoy some of what I have coming up.

Chaotic: Thank you very much. xD I'm glad you don't think there's anything to be ashamed of, but I'm afraid you guys may be giving me a bit of a big head.

Meowzy-chan: Yay, it looks promising! dances

Everyone: I love you guys. xDDD You're all so awesome. If I haven't read anything of yours yet, I'll be sure to do so. The least I could do for you guys making my day great. 


	3. Sorry guys

Ahaha… don't kill me. ; Please. I know, it's been over a year, hasn't it? But, while that may not be great, I bear my own good news. In the time I've been gone, a lot of good has happened to me; and I've been twice inspired to pick up a couple things here again. Maybe. Fanfiction is merely a side job, as I'm more prone to writing with original characters created by me or my girlfriend. But good news comes with my return: my writing skills have improved. I'm not yet promising anything, as I have a couple other stories I want to get finished fairly quickly, but, if I do come back, here's what's going to happen:

---I'll update in a schedule, likely something that gives me a couple days in between to work and do my own thing. Something like Tuesdays and Saturdays maybe. Suggestions are welcome.

---I'm going to redo the story you're looking at now; Smile Fit for an Angel. Why? Because it displeases me greatly, and I think all you readers will appreciate the improvement. Besides, while browsing I happened to notice my story has been added to a community, which is something I definitely want to make it more worthy of.

---I'll be doing more ToS yaoi as I recently discovered that Kratos' voice actor, Cam Clarke, is gay and has a CD with love songs sung from a gay perspective called, "Inside Out." This CD had greatly brought up the urge to try fanfiction again.

---I recently beat Twilight Princess. I won't say anything else, to keep myself from babbling spoilers, but I now feel like I need to write something sexy for my favorite pairing: Dark Link and Link. Because there just isn't enough Shadow-love.

So, review with thoughts, suggestions, "welcome back," "I hate you," "I missed you TT," whatever you please. XD That's all for now.

-Savvy


End file.
